Fear Itself
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Using the Sapphire Dragon and Shadow of Fear, Hannibal gives form to Chases fears, which threatens to destroy the monks. While the monks have to fight the monster,Chase has some internal battles of his own...
1. The Mysterious Monster

It was night time at Master Monk Guan's temple.

Guan and Dojo were both sleeping in Guan's room, Guan sitting in a meditative style, and Dojo snoring on his shoulders.

Suddenly the 6 dots on Guan's forehead lit up, and he abruptly stood, waking Dojo.

"What! What'd I miss?" he stammered, looking around. He looked at Guan.

"Don't you know it's bad luch to wake a sleeping dragon? You want a curse on your head for eternity?" he asked with a yawn.

"We must wake the others, I am sensing a great evil nearby." Guan stated.

"Well, that's perfect. Now I'll never get back to sleep knowing some 'great evil' could be lurking around." Dojo muttered as he slithered towards the monks' rooms.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling from the hallway, and a large shadow appeared on it. Dojo yelped and jumped back on to Guan's shoulder. Clay walked into the room yawning, followed by Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko, all wearing their pajamas.

"We thought we sensed a great evil." Omi said.

"Join the club..." Dojo muttered.

"We must search the temple." Guan announced.

While the others went out to investigate, Omi ran to another room. There was one person missing from their group. He found Chase Young sitting in a meditative style,wearing a black shirt and sleeping pants.

"Chase Young, arise your shine!" he urged, shaking the warrior's arm.

Chase moaned a little, then opened one yellow eye halfway. "What?"

"There is great evil afoot."

"I've been training you for the past 3 days, you can handle it without me."

Chase closed his eye again, and Omi frowned. He pulled out a small blue orb.

"Orb of Tornami!"

A wave of water shot out of it, sweeping Chase out of the room.

"OK! I'm up, I'm up!" he yelled.

xoxoxo

After a few minutes, they regrouped at the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Nothing appears to be missing from the vault." Kimiko announced.

"We got nothing too, except for some lack of sleep." Chase grumbled with a yawn.

Something dripped on the ground. It was red.

"Look, I have found a clue." Omi said, kneeling down in front of it. The others gathered around.

"It looks like blood."

More of the red stuff dripped onto the ground, and they looked up. Clay was sitting on the roof eating a sandwhich.

"Clay, you're dripping ketchup." Kimiko called up to him in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry. Somethin' about lookin' for evil makes a fellow hungry."

"Well this was pointless," Chase muttered, "Wake me up when there's an actual threat."

He turned and walked off.

"Yes, it would be wise for all of us to get rest, to better prepare for the unrest." Guan stated.

"You call that a proverb? Fungman could do better than that in his sleep. I miss Puppy Eyes." Dojo said with a sad look in his eyes.

A bug flew past him, startling him, and he clung to Omi.

The monks returned to their rooms.

The bug flew into the vault.

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal Bean landed on the floor.

"I must thank my hosts for being so accomodating." he chuckled, pulling the lever that opened the vault.

He let out a laugh.

xoxoxo

Later that night, everyone had returned to sleep.

Omi was balanced on his head, when the dots on his head glew, and he fell forward. He slowly got to his feet, groaning a little as he went outside. He stopped and stretched, letting out a yawn. Something tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. He was met with a large blue snake that had three tails. Omi stared at it with wide eyes for a second, and it let out a roar, and Omi let out a yell.

"Fearsome, monster, stop at once or suffer a humiliating defeat." Omi warned as he backed up a little.

The snake smacked him with its tail, and he sailed through the air into the wall of a building.

"Alright, you have been warned." Omi muttered as he tried to pull out of the wall.

The snake slithered closer, and Master Monk Guan ran into the courtyard. The snake swung its tail at him, but he jumped out of the way, landed near Omi and pulled him from the wall, then jumped again before the snake's tail hit the wall where they'd been.

They took turns at attacking the snake, but it easily fended them off, and wrapped its tail around Guan.

"Coming at ya partner!" Clay yelled, tossing him the Chimo Staff. He, Kimiko, and Raimundo ran up to the fight.

"Chimo Staff." Omi yelled, and hit the snake with the staff. It let Guan go, and the 5 warriors took battle stances.

"Has anyone seen Chase?" Kimiko asked in annoyance.

Chase was in his room, sleeping in a sleeping bag.

Omi jumped at the snake, but it smacked him with its tail, and Omi was sent flying upward. He landed on the snake's nose, barely stopping himself before he slipped into its mouth.

Guan jumped and lodged his staff in the snake's mouth, preventing it from closing it. The snake shook Omi loose, and he flew into the other monks. It grabbed the monks with one of its tails, and pulled the staff out of its mouth with another. Guan jumped at it, but the snake threw the spear at him, and the shaft hit and him and he flew backward.

The snake held the monks over its mouth.

"Anyone else feel like a mouse in a snake cage?" Clay asked.

The snake opened its mouth wide, and they let out screams.

Suddenly the snake faded and vanished, and the monks fell to the ground.

"Where did it go?" Guan asked.

"Ok I'm-" Chase ran into the courtyard carrying his double bladed spear, then skidded to a halt, "Here."

"Uh, you're a little late for the square dance, Chase." Clay muttered as he and the others sat up, rubbing their heads.

"Eh, he probably knew better than to mess with us." Rai snickered.

"Or your bubby wubby bearsy wearsy." Kimiko taunted, indicating the stuffed bear Rai was holding.

"I told you, his name is Ninja Fred! And he's only a good luck charm!"

"What did I miss?" Chase asked.

"A lot."

"Master Monk Guan, who could have been behind this mysterious attack?" Omi asked.

"With so many enemies loose in the world, it could have been anyone." Guan answered.

"I say we go by Spicer's place in the morning, maybe he's in on it." Rai suggested.

"Good idea."

xoxoxo

Who is behind the strange attack? (Like we don't know...)

R&R!


	2. Whose Behind the Attacks?

The next morning, the Warriors were riding Dojo to Jack Spicer's place.

"Would it kill ya to get some reclining seats Dojo?" Rai asked.

"Please return all complaints to their full shut up positions, as we approach our final destination, Jack Spicer's lair." Dojo retorted.

"So, do you really think Jack's behind this?" Kimiko asked.

"Who knows, it's worth a try, what do you think Chase?" Rai asked.

There was no reply.

"Chase?"

They turned back to face the warrior, to find him leaning back against one of Dojo's fins, snoring lightly.

"Are you guys worried about him?" Kimiko asked.

"Nah, he's probably just tired from last night." Rai answered.

"Why, he slept through the fight."

"Worry about that later, we need to figure out who is resposible for the attack." Omi cut in.

Dojo landed in front of Jack's place, and they climbed off his back and he returned to normal size. Smoke was coming from the house.

Upon approaching it, they saw a giant hole in the wall, and debree littered the floor.

"Looks like some evil genious could use a cleaning bot." Kimiko remarked as they walked in.

One of Jack's robots was sitting on a pile of rubble. A camera was attached to its shoulder. Kimiko turned it on, and a flickering image appeared on the wall.

Jack appeared on screen, holding a wooden stick.

"Don't make me beat you down little man." he said, then started swinging the stick around as if he was fighting someone.

"Idiot..." Chase muttered.

Jack was still swinging the stick around, but then the wall behind him exploded. The giant blue snake slithered in, and Jack screamed.

"Look, it is our monster!" Omi yelled, pointing at the screen.

"Don't just sit there, blast him already!" Jack snapped, then he started running, and plowed past his robots, whimpering.

The Warriors rolled their eyes.

Jack opened two doors in the floor, and hopped into a small space, then closed the doors, but his fingers got jammed between them.

They heard whimpering beneath them, and looked down to see the two doors and Jack's fingers still stuck between them.

Clay knelt down and opened them, and Jack let out a yelp.

"I surrender! Take whatever you want! Just don't do me ugly! Don't do me ugly!" he begged.

"Easy there cowpoke, we ain't gonna hurt ya." Clay assured him.

Jack looked up and realized who it was.

"Oh sure, send in your monster to do your dirty work. By the way, congrats. Very impressive evil."

"Our monster? But we have also been attacked by the snake." Omi explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa, then who-?" Jack paused as he looked at the movie. The snake spat blue fire at his robots, and they were turned blue.

"Did my Jackbot just turn blue?" he asked.

"Sapphire blue." Kimiko answered, looking at the pile of Jackbots behind him.

"There's only one Shen Gong Wu I know that can turn things into sapphire statues." Chase stated.

"Hey, what're you doing here anyway?" Jack asked.

"Oh you didn't know? Chase is on our side now." Kimiko answered with a smirk.

"Aw man, now whose gonna be my evil hero?"

"I thought you said Hannibal was your other evil hero." Rai said.

"What, I can't change my mind about things?"

"Somehow the Sapphire Dragon's involved, so we should probably get back to the temple to check the vault." Chase announced.

"Right." the others agreed, and they headed for the hole in the wall.

"Wait, what if that thing comes back?" Jack asked, running after them.

"Surely the evil genious can handle this on his own." Chase snickered.

"Please don't leave me alone, I'm afraid of snakes!" Jack begged, clinging to him.

"3, 2, 1..." Chase growled. Jack hastily let go.

"Look, we'll let you come and stay at the temple with us until we beat this thing, as long as you agree not to try anything." Kimiko warned.

"I promise! Just don't leave me!"

Dojo grew into his large dragon form again, and the Warriors plus Jack hopped on and they flew back to the temple.

xoxoxo

After returning to the temple, they immediately ran into the vault.

Omi opened one of the drawers. "Someone has stolen our Sapphire Dragon!"

"And the Shadow of Fear as well." Guan put in.

"I wish someone could explain it to me, I've barely even seen this thing everyone's so scared of." Chase muttered.

"That is because the one behind these attacks, is you," Guan announced, pointing at Chase, "Chase."

Everyone looked from him to Chase with wide eyes.

Chase's eyes were wide with shock too. "What?"

xoxoxo

Is it true? Is Chase the one behind the Sapphire Dragon's rampage? Find out! R&R!


	3. The Power of Fear

Everyone was looking at Chase in shock.

"No, Chase cannot be behind the Sapphire Dragon's attacks." Omi said, then he looked at Chase.

"Why Chase Young, why!" he exclaimed.

"You have something seriously wrong with your heads!" Chase retorted, shoving him away.

"I know Chase would never mean to harm us, but he has become an unwilling pawn of Hannibal Bean." Guan stated.

"Somehow, Hannibal snuck into the vault and stole both the Sapphire Dragon and the Shadow of Fear. Armed, he was able to enter the world of Chase's dreams. Digging, probing, searching for Chase's inner most fear. He found what most disturbed Chase, and used the Shen Gong Wu to give it form. Releasing an unstoppable creature that will cause destruction everytime Chase falls asleep." he explained.

By this time, everyone had left the vault and were standing outside of it.

"That bean is messing around in my head!" Chase exclaimed. "He better get out if he knows what's good for him!"

"Remember, the creature only disappeared when you woke up. He knows if he can increase your fears," Guan placed a hand on Chase's shoulder, "And it will one day grow strong enough to destroy all of us."

"Yes, solution is most simple," Omi announced, "Chase Young must never sleep again."

"That's not really a long range plan, young monk." Chase retorted, yawning a little.

"I reckon' if Chase's fear is what's feedin' the critter, we gotta get it out in the open." Clay said.

"And put it to rest, so he can." Kimiko finished.

"I don't need a bunch of kids poking around in my head." Chase grumbled.

"Chase is right kiddies, leave this to the professional armchair psychiatrist, slash advice guru." Dojo announced, hopping onto Chase's shoulder.

"Dr. Dojo hears your fear," he said, giving his head a reassuring pat, ignoring Chase's growl, "Hm, you have soft hair for a boy."

Chase threw him to the ground in annoyance.

xoxoxo

"So, figured out the little game, have we?" Hannibal chuckled as he watched Chase.

"Please leave them alone..." a soft voice begged.

"Pathetic. Maybe you need to be reminded of your place." Hannibal growled, hopping off.

xoxoxo

Chase and Omi were in the courtyard, Omi having the first shift of keeping Chase awake.

"During my shift, I shall be keeping you awake with a mysterious ancient tecnique called, Dodge the Bucket of Icewater." Omi announced, holding up a bucket full of water.

"Dodge the bucket of what-?" Chase started, but was cut off when water was splashed into his face. He glared at Omi with fury, growling, and his eyes narrowed.

"You need practice, even though you will not be as good as me," Omi stated smuggly, "Orb of Tornami!"

He was refilling the bucket, but Dojo knocked it over, and it rolled away. Omi ran after it.

"Hey, come back!" he called after it.

"Now, let's get to the bottem of your problems," Dojo said as Chase was ringing out his hair.

Dojo hopped onto his arm. "Missing our mommy? Hm?"

Chase picked him off his arm and dropped him to the ground. He glanced at Omi, who was still chasing the bucket.

"Come back bucket! I will not hurt you!" the small monk yelled.

Kimiko walked up to Chase.

"I got a better idea, come on." she said, pulling him with her.

Kimiko's idea was a dancing game.

"Come on, work it like you own it!" she urged.

Chase was sitting on the panel Indian style.

"I refuse to play this idiotic game." he muttered.

Kimiko cranked up the volume, and the ground was vibrating heavily, and Chase was bouncing up and down due to the strength of the music.

"I got it!" Dojo cried, crawling up to him. "Trouble with a stuffed animal, those things can get so surly."

Chase pinned him to the ground with his hand, and Dojo's headed bounced up and down.

Later, Raimundo took a turn, and he offered video games, and Jack joined in with this one.

"Come on dude, you can do better than that!" he said, pushing multiple buttons like a pro.

Chase was new to video games, and was looking at the controls with a confused look.

"How do you work these things again?" he asked.

"This time I know I've got it! Afraid of the dark." Dojo announced.

Chase grabbed him and threw him out the window.

He tossed the controller down and left Rai and Jack playing alone.

He was met by Clay, who led him to a small room.

"I got just what you need to feel better," Clay said.

Chase sitting on a stool, nodding off before jolting awake.

"Square dancin'." Clay finished.

"You even try and I will send you flying into the ocean." Chase growled.

Dojo crawled over to him. "I know, post thumb sucking depression. Tell me, when did you suck your thumb last?"

Chase grabbed him around the neck. "The only problem I'm having is with a nosy dragon!"

"A breakthrough!" Dojo choked out, and Chase loosened his grip. "Now all we have to do is find this nosy dragon, and-"

He cut off as familiar sensation overtook him.

"I'm getting a 7.5 Shen Gong Wu alert!" he announced.

"Dojo, I'll stay with Chase and keep him awake, you round up the others and get the Wu." Clay ordered.

No one noticed the black substance coming out of Chase's ear, and Chase was starting to nod off again.

Dojo slithered off.

"Now, then, where were we?" Clay asked.

He grabbed Chase's arm and spun him around.

Kimiko entered the room.

"Change of plans, it's an earth Shen Gong Wu." she announced.

"Sounds just up my element." Clay said. Chase yanked his arm free with a growl and returned to sitting on the stool.

"Dojo and the others already took off, you can catch up with them with the Longi Kite. I'll watch sleepy boy." Kimiko handed Clay said Shen Gong Wu.

They high fived, then Clay yelled, "Longi Kite!", and flew off.

Kimiko turned to the exausted Chase, grinning sinisterly.

"So what's your idea now? It better not involve anymore dancing..." Chase mumbled, looking at her.

She said nothing, just stood there smirking at him. Something was up, but Chase was too tired to think about it. He slowly blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Kimiko was grinning sinisterly at him. There was something familiar about that grin, but before he could think anything through, he collapsed to the floor from exaustion and passed out.

'Kimiko' stood over him, and laughed.

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal landed on the floor beside him.

"Sweet dreams, dear boy. Shadow of Fear!"

Hannibal turned into a black substance, and entered Chase's ear.

xoxoxo

Dojo was flying over a city towards a zoo.

Omi, Raimundo, the real Kimiko, and Jack were riding on his back.

"The Shadow Slicer is a lesser known Wu. It creates a hologram of the holder to allude their enemies." Dojo explained.

"I would very much like to create an illusion of myself to allude my enemies, or just to admire." Omi said dreamily.

The others rolled their eyes.

"The Shadow Slicer could be in any one of these habitats." Dojo said.

"Please don't be in the monkey cage, oh not in the monkey cage." Kimiko begged.

"Over there, on Monkey Mountain." Omi called, pointing at the habitat.

Kimiko moaned as Dojo flew towards it.

They landed in the habitat, and Dojo shrank back to normal. They were unaware of something slithering behind them.

"Do not worry about stepping on monkeys Kimiko, you are safe as long as you are with us." Omi assured her.

The monkeys let out screeches, and started throwing mud at them.

"It's not the monkeys I'm worried about." Kimiko retorted as she dodged the mud.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Rai yelled. A strong wind blew, and the monkeys were knocked backward.

Omi jumped across the small moat around the island, and ran over to the Shadow Slicer.

"I've got it!" he yelled.

Before he could grab it, a monkey swiped it.

It screeched in victory, but suddenly, Clay swooped in and swiped it from it hand, and landed in front of the others.

"A most timely assist, but are you not supposed to be watching Chase?" Omi asked as he rejoined the group.

"Nah, I left him back at the temple with...Kimiko?" Clay replied, confusion in his voice.

Everyone was silent for moment, then realization sank in.

"Hannibal Bean!"

Suddenly, another monkey swiped the Shadow Slicer from Clay.

It landed on a branch, and screeched happily in victory.

Suddenly, it was encased in blue fire, and when it cleared, the monkey was turned into a sapphire statue.

Jack turned around. "What in blue blazes is that!" he screamed.

The others turned, and saw the giant sapphire snake.

It hissed at them.

xoxoxo

So, Chase is asleep, Hannibal's in his head, and the snake is back in action. What'll happen next? Stay tuned! R&R!


	4. Breaking Point

Chase's eyes opened, but instead of the dojo walls he was expecting, he saw the roof of a tunnel with mist wafting around.

"Must've dozed off or something..." he muttered as he stood. He saw something move in a blur out of the corner of his eye. He looked, but didn't see anything but a long dark tunnel.

With no other ideas, he started down it. The shadow he'd seen earlier followed him unnoticed.

A bright light flashed, and he was met with his sanctum in his lair. His jungle cats were all sitting around the room, respectively bowing their heads.

"Hello Chase." a soft voice spoke.

He swiftly turned toward a patch of mist, and he saw the shadow from earlier.

"If you're supposed to be my fear, you're not very threatening." he remarked as he stepped closer.

"Then why are you afraid?" the shadow asked.

"What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"Because I know you," the shadow stepped out of the mist, and Chase was stunned to see his past self, before he'd made the deal with Hannibal Bean.

"I am you, I'm the part of you that's...afraid." the past Chase continued.

Chase stared at him for a minute, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're not me, you're just some figment of my dreams." he growled.

The past Chase shrank back a little, then looked behind Chase and shuddered slightly.

"Lookin' at one's self can be most frightening when you don't like what ya see." Hannibal chuckled.

Chase whipped around and faced him.

"The last thing I need is you in my head." he growled.

Hannibal laughed.

There was another flash of light, and Chase found himself in another tunnel. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Jack were ahead of him.

"Hurry up, Chase!" Kimiko called back to him.

He started running toward them, but it seemed the faster he ran the further away they got. Suddenly the ground in front of him erupted, causing him to fall backward, and the rocks formed into an image of Hannibal.

Chase scrambled backward, and there was another flash, and he was sitting in the main room of his lair. One of his cats walked up to him, balancing a bowl of Lao Mang Long soup on its head. He took it, then glanced back at the tiger, only to see it had transformed into large snake, and he yelped slightly. Snakes had always disturbed him for some reason, he couldn't really explain it.

"I can feel your fear grow stronger." Hannibal murmered.

Chase looked at the soup to see Hannibal's face in. There was a short flash, and Hannibal appeared next to Chase, and wrapped a vine around his upper arm.

"Perhaps you'd like to see its powers at work," Hannibal said with a smirk, pinning Chase to the chair, "Shadow of Fear!"

Yet another flash, and they were in a small room with a couch and a small television. Hannibal was sitting on the couch.

"Sit down and stay a while," he ordered, grabbing Chase's arm and yanking him down to the couch, "Things are about to get good."

Chase glared at him, then looked at the TV to see Jack and the monks scrambling out of the way of blasts of blue fire.

xoxoxo

Jack was screaming as he ducked behind a pile of rocks with Dojo.

Kimiko ducked out of the way of the blue fire. Omi spotted the Shadow Slicer, and made break for it. As he grabbed it, one of the snake's tails touched it at the same time.

"Sapphire Dragon," Omi started.

The snake morphed into its true form, the Sapphire Dragon.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Uh, Omi, what're you doing? I don't think the Sapphire Dragon's big on Wu." Dojo asked.

"Perhaps not, but he is Wu. I wager my Orb of Tornami against your...self!"

The Sapphire Dragon roared, and a monkey that had gotten caught in the crossfire rose and jumped up to the railing surrounding the habitat. The dragon shot fire at a rhinoserous, then another monkey, turning them to a statues, and it walked up him.

The dragon shot a sideways glance at the other 3 Warriors, looking smug.

"Did that thing just call a Cosmic Clash Showdown?" Kimiko asked.

"Boy, for just a figment of Chase's imagination, that lizard knows its showdown rules." Dojo said with an impressed tone as he looked at the rule book with Jack.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled.

The landscape changed drastically, and four habitats combined into a chain of floating islands.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" everyone yelled.

Omi jumped in front of the Sapphire Dragon.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!"

A blast of freezing water shot at the dragon, but it shot fire and sent it back at him, trapping Omi in a small cage of ice on the ground.

xoxoxo

Back in Chase's mind, Chase was watching the fight with a grim look.

"Poor Chase, so desperate to prove himself, even lost his way to the dark side for a few centuries," Hannibal mocked.

Chase looked away for a minute, then glared at him. Hannibal was gone, and Chase glanced around the room for him. He felt a presence beside him, and found himself face to face with Hannibal.

"Always so afraid."

Chase jumped away from the couch and ran, Hannibal's laughter following him.

He found himself in another tunnel, this one pitch black, and he couldn't find the end no matter which way he looked.

"You're afraid you may not be good enough to be a leader." Hannibal's voice taunted.

Chase looked around, but couldn't see anything. He refused to let his fear show, but he could feel it growing stronger by the minute.

He heard what sounded like a train whistle, and turned to see a white light coming towad him. As it got closer, the light split into two eyes and a mouth that opened up and swallowed him. He was nowhere, just space surrounded by white. All he could hear was Hannibal's laughter echoing around him.

He didn't care if Hannibal heard him, he didn't care about his pride, he didn't care about anything, he just wanted out of here.

He gripped his head in his hands, fell to his knees, and let out a scream of pure terror.

The scenery changed again, and he was standing in disheveled room.

Hannibal stood in front of him.

"Maybe not even good enough to be a Xiaolin warrior." he laughed.

Chase sensed someone behind him, and looked to see his inner self. Past Chase was sitting on a step of a stair case, and was staring at the two, guilt showing on his face. He looked away as Chase walked over to him, but looked at looked at him with sad eyes as Chase placed a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"He made me tell, I was, scared." Past Chase mumbled.

A laptop slid over to them, showing the showdown between the monks and Sapphire Dragon.

"How's it feel? Knowing your growing fear is your friends doom?" Hannibal asked.

Chase glared at him then looked at the screen in time to see Clay knocked off the rock, but managed to lasso the rhino and pull it down with him. Kimiko and Rai flew at and grabbed the monkeys and sailed off stage with them.

Hannibal laughed, flames erupting behind him, giving him a sinister appearance.

"Ok, maybe I'm afraid about not being good enough..." Chase muttered. Then he smirked.

"But I also know just the cure."

The scenery changed again, and he and Hannibal were on rock pillars high above the sea.

Chase took a deep calming breath, then looked up at Hannibal with an unwavering stare.

"I am good enough." he said firmly.

"You must be jokin'." Hannibal snickered. "Moby Morpher!"

He transformed into a strange looking monster, and smirked down at Chase. Chase gritted his teeth and glared up at him.

xoxoxo

The Sapphire Dragon smacked the ice cage, and knocked Omi against a ice rock. He sat up and rubbed his head with a groan.

"Leave this to me, little monk."

Omi looked up to see Chase on a pillar of rock facing a freaky form of Hannibal.

"Chase?" he asked in confusion.

The Sapphire Dragon smacked him with its tail.

xoxoxo

Hannibal jumped at Chase, and Chase managed to jump from the rock before it was smashed to pieces.

"It's not just fear, it's the truth!" Hannibal yelled.

Chase landed on the ground on a plain, and had to jump out of the way as Hannibal smashed the ground where he'd been standing.

"You're not good enough to be a leader or a teacher!"

Chase started running again, but Hannibal grabbed him with sharply clawed hands, pinning his arms to his sides.

"And now your friends are gonna pay the price for **your** weakness!"

Chase concentrated hard, and managed to force the hands apart, and jumped back.

"You're going to pay for messing with the wrong warrior!" he retorted.

He flew at Hannibal, landing a kick on his chest, throwing him backwards. He hit the ground, and Chase landed on his feet. He turned around to face Hannibal, ready to attack again, but Hannibal abruptly stood and shot his tongue at him, and it wrapped around Chase and yanked him towards Hannibal's mouth.

xoxoxo

Omi dodged blasts of fire as he ran across the icy ground.

"We must not lose!" he yelled.

A blast of fire hit him, turning him into a statue, and he slid toward the edge, barely stopping in time before he slid off.

"We can't lose." he heard Chase say.

The Sapphire Dragon loomed over him.

"It's over! We're all gonna die!" Jack wailed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mommy!"

xoxoxo

Chase was using his hands and feet to keep Hannibal's mouth from closing.

"I am a Xiaolin Warrior," he growled, throwing himself forward, "And I'm one of the best!"

He landed on his feet, turned and faced Hannibal, and shot a blast of wind at him. It hit hard, leaving Hannibal panting, and the mountain behind him was hit, the shape of a fist left in it.

Hannibal growled at him furiously.

Chase smirked, and looked beside him to see his inner self, who smiled at him, and they both faced Hannibal.

They both shot powerful blasts of wind at him, and Hannibal was blown backward. He dug a claw into the ground, but was quickly dislodged, and flew backwards through the first tunnel Chase had seen.

xoxoxo

Back in reality, in the dojo, Hannibal, returned to normal form, flew out of Chase's ear.

xoxoxo

At the showdown, the dragon was about to push Omi off the edge, but it vanished.

The landscape returned to normal, and the monks held the Wu.

"We, won?" Omi asked in confusion.

"But how?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know, dumb luck maybe?" Clay suggested.

"We're gonna live!" Jack yelled joyfully.

"Something tells me Chase had something to do with it." Rai muttered.

"Let's get back to the temple to check on him." Kimiko said.

xoxoxo


	5. The Next Morning

The next morning, the 4 monks and Jack were exausted, and it showed.

They were in the vault putting the Shen Gong Wu they'd won away.

"I desperately need to wink at someone forty times..." Omi muttered as he tried to put the Shadow Slicer in a drawer, but was so tired he put it in Kimiko's mouth instead.

"He means he needs forty winks...but I'm too tired to tell him." Clay yawned as Kimiko spat the Shen Gong Wu into the drawer.

They heard footsteps, and Chase came into view.

"Good morning, young monks, Spicer." he greeted as he opened up a drawer and put the Shadow of Fear in it.

"I trust you're doing well? I hope so, because tommarow you're in for a good day of training." he continued, heading back up the stairs.

"I think I prefer the slacker Chase..." Kimiko muttered.

She, the other monks, and Jack collapsed onto the stairs, asleep.

xoxoxo

Yeah, I know this was kinda short, but the last chapter was getting long, plus it was 2:00 in the morning when I finished it. Hope you liked! The next story will be focusing on Chase, Jack, and Hannibal.

R&R!


End file.
